The present invention relates generally to system, apparatus, and method of card and connector retention and, more particularly, to retention of a printed circuit card assembly or the like to an electronic connector assembly for retaining the printed circuit card assembly to an electronic device as well as for positive retention of connectors to such device.
DVD players are being integrated into computer systems as stand-alone units or as an integral part of the computer chassis. For instance, a vast majority of DVD players have an IDE interface and it is desirable to integrate these DVD players into systems having SCSI interfaces. For effecting such integration and conversion, an adapter or interposer card electrically couples the DVD player to a motherboard of the computer system. Essentially, the interposer card is a relatively small printed circuit board having a connector portion that externally snaps into the DVD player and allows a flex circuit connector from the motherboard to connect to the DVD player through the interposer card. However, should the interposer card be added in a manner whereby the card is not securely retained several disadvantages arise including shorting out of the card and device. This is especially a concern given vibration issues and the relatively compact physical constraints of existing DVD mounting systems. Moreover, the type of connectors used in conjunction with these DVD""s can vary depending on the kind of DVD and computer system. It is also highly desirable to be able to retain connectors of varying height dimensions to the various DVD""s and computer systems.
Without the ability to successfully join a printed circuit card assembly to an electronic device in a manner that satisfies reliability concerns and within the space constraints of known computer systems the potential of economically modifying existing electronic devices with printed circuit cards for use in known systems is diminished. Furthermore, without the ability to successfully positively retain connectors of varying heights to an electronic device or the like, the true potential of providing for a simplified, versatile and reliable cable connector system is also diminished.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide for an improved system, apparatus, and method of securing a printed circuit card assembly or the like to a device, preferably, in a computer system as well as for securely mounting and retaining electrical cable connectors and the like to the printed circuit card assembly.
In this regard, provision is made for a connector retention apparatus for resiliently and positively retaining connectors of different heights in mated engagement with a device, the apparatus comprising: a base assembly adapted to be connected to a device; and, at least a resiliently deflectable assembly connected to the base assembly and including a connector engaging portion that is biased for engagement with a connector and is capable of accommodating and biasing connectors of varying heights into mated engagement with a device.
In an illustrated embodiment, the deflectable assembly includes a resilient bridging assembly including having the connector engaging portion generally located at an apex of the bridging assembly.
In still another illustrated preferred embodiment, provision is made for a connector assembly for retaining a printed circuit card assembly to a device. The connector assembly comprises: a connector member adapted to be connected to a device; and a fastening assembly for securing the connector member to the device. The connector member includes a first set of latching members for latching a printed circuit card assembly thereto, whereby the printed circuit card assembly can be electrically coupled to the device.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, provision is made for a card and connector retention system. Included in the card and connector retention system for retaining a printed circuit card assembly and a connector to a device is a connector assembly for retaining a printed circuit card assembly to a device; and, a connector retention apparatus for resiliently retaining connectors of different heights in mated engagement with the printed circuit card assembly. In still another embodiment, the connector retention apparatus is coupled to the connector assembly for securing a connector to the printed circuit card assembly.
In still another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, provision is made for a computer system comprising: a computer enclosure; an electronic device in the enclosure; and, a card and connector retention system for retaining a printed circuit card assembly to the device and a connector to the printed circuit card assembly. The system comprises: a connector assembly for retaining a printed circuit card assembly in electrically coupled relationship to the device; and, a connector retention apparatus for resiliently engaging a connector and for accommodating connectors of different heights in mated engagement with the printed circuit card assembly. In yet another embodiment, the connector retention apparatus is coupled to the connector assembly.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, provision is made for a method of securing a printed circuit card assembly and a connector to an electronic device in a computer system. The method includes the steps of: providing a connector assembly having a connector member adapted to be connected to the device so as to electrically couple the printed circuit card assembly to the device; and a fastening assembly for securing the connector member to the device. The provided connector member includes a first set of latching members for latching a printed circuit card assembly thereto. The method also includes providing a connector retention apparatus for resiliently retaining connectors of different heights in mated engagement with the printed circuit card assembly. The connector retention apparatus comprises a base assembly adapted to be connected to the device; and, at least a resiliently deflectable assembly interconnected to the base assembly and including a connector engaging portion that is biased for engagement with a connector and for accommodating and biasing connectors of varying heights into mated engagement with the printed circuit card assembly. The method also includes mating a connector of a cable to the printed circuit card assembly so that the connector engaging portion is biased into engagement with the connector for insuring a positive mating engagement. The method also includes coupling the connector retention apparatus to the connector assembly.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, provision is made for a method of securing connectors of varying heights to an electronic device; the method comprising the steps of: providing a connector retention apparatus for resiliently retaining connectors of different heights in mated engagement with the device, wherein the assembly comprises: a base assembly adapted to be connected to the device; and, at least a resiliently deflectable assembly connected to the base assembly and including a connector engaging portion that is biased for engagement with a connector and for accommodating and biasing connectors of varying heights into mated engagement with the device. The method includes mating a connector of a cable to the device so that the connector is in positive mated engagement with the device.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide for an improved connector assembly for use in positively retaining a printed circuit card assembly in electrically coupled relationship to an electronic device, such as an I/O device.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for an improved card connector assembly for use in positively retaining a printed circuit card assembly to an electronic device within the space constraints of an existing computer system.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for an improved card connector assembly for use in positively retaining a printed circuit card assembly to an electronic device so as to electrically couple the card assembly to the device as well as minimize vibration instability issues of the card assembly while mounted.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for an improved connector retention apparatus for reliably securing cable connectors of varying heights to an electronic device.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for an improved system including a connector retention apparatus coupled to a card connector assembly for reliably securing cable connectors of varying heights to a printed circuit card carried on the connector assembly, whereby the connector assembly is secured to an electronic device so that the printed circuit card assembly is electrically coupled to the electronic device.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for a method of positively retaining a printed circuit card assembly and a cable connector to an electronic device, such as an I/O device in a computer system.